


The Turbulent Tales of Terry Trotter

by mfish



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children's Picture Book Author & Illustrator Draco Malfoy, Draco is a pining bastard, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Swearing, harry is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfish/pseuds/mfish
Summary: Draco hatches a plan to get Harry Potter's attention. The result is spectacular.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692865
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	The Turbulent Tales of Terry Trotter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July edition of the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. It's amazing how many f-bombs I (or Harry, at least) managed to fit into 131 words.

As expected, Potter burst into my office early, brandishing my latest about and looking murderous.

“What the fuck is this?”

“I believe they call it a ‘book’, Potty. Surely you’ve seen one before.” 

Potter snarled, pointing to the glasses-adorning antelope on the cover. “But your fucking _book_ is clearly about _me_. You had no fucking right!”

He was practically shaking with rage. Luminous with passion. 

I fought hard to mask my delight. My awe. “Terry Trotter is a fictional children's picture book featuring anthropomorphized animals. Any resemblance to real life persons or events is coincidental.” 

Then I sneered. “But how predictable that you think the world revolves around you.” 

Potter threw the book at my head, spat a “fuck you”, and Disapparated with a crack.

I sighed. "Only in the storybooks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
